The One Issue 3
This magazine was dated December 1988 and priced at £1.50. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Who's Who - 1 page (6) Demos - 2 pages (104-105) News Damocles: Paul Woakes preparing Damocles: Mercenary II for Feb 89 release. - 1 page (8) Pages 10-11 *Ninja Magic: ST version of The Last Ninja nearly complete. *It Doesn't Exist: MicroProse prepping Atari ST and Amiga versions of F-19 Stealth Fighter for the new year. *Monster Mash: New label Golden Goblins' first releases to be Grand Monster Slam and Circus Attractions. *Mandarin's Driving Force: Mandarin Software announce Lombard RAC Rally and The Pioneer Plague for imminent release. Page 12 :'Inside' Story: Teque Software launch themselves as a publisher under the name of Krisalis. First release to be Prison. :Colossal!: :Colossus Chess X - CDS Pages 14-15 *It's a Blast!: :Blasteroids, Terrarium - ImageWorks *Blade's a Runner: :Thunder Blade - US Gold *Magic Bites Back: :Tom & Jerry, The Persian Gulf Inferno Page 16 *Still Crazy: Crazy Cars II, Galactic Conqueror - Titus *Hewson Goes Medieval: Astaroth, :Kalashnikov - Hewson Arcades Arcades - Ciaran Brennan - 3 pages (106-108) *RoboCop - Data East *Power Drift - Sega *Truxton - Taito *EA - Electrocoin Features The Land of Rising Technology - Nick Kelly - 3 pages (110-112) :Over the past four decades, Japan has built itself into a world leader in the field of entertainment technology, producing everything from televisions and stereos to synthesisers and video games. To find out what we can expect from the next wave of eastern technology, Nick Kelly paid a flying visit to Tokyo to take in the sights and sounds of this year's Amusement Machines Show. Reviews Tips Starglider 2, Better Dead Than Alien, Eliminator, Helter Skelter, Virus, Star Goose - Page 56 Speedball - Players Guide - Gary Whitta & Gary Penn - 4 pages (57-60) Elite, IK+, Starglider, OutRun, Carrier Command, Menace & Mickey Mouse - Page 61 Adverts R-Type - 2 pages (2-3) Weird Dreams - 1 page (7) Ultimate Golf - 1 page (9) Mini Golf - 1 page (13) IK+ - 1 page (17) Thunder Blade - 2 pages (22-23) Powerdrome - 1 page (31) Dream Zone - 1 page (32) Joan of Arc, Realm of the Trolls, Spaceball - 1 page (35) Shoot'em-up Construction Kit - 1 page (39) Batman: The Caped Crusader - 1 page (44) Barbarian II: The Dungeon of Drax - 1 page (52) Galactic Conqueror - 1 page (65) Purple Saturn Day - 2 pages (66-67) Federation of Free Traders - 1 page (68) Amiga Gold Hits 1 - 1 page (74) The Munsters - 1 page (77) Daley Thompson's Olympic Challenge, Where Time Stood Still, Guerrilla War, Victory Road, Rambo III - 2 pages (78-79) Falcon - 2 pages (84-85) LED Storm, Impossible Mission II, Gauntlet II, 1943, Sub Battle Simulator, Tiger Road, The Games: Winter Edition, Heroes of the Lance, The Deep, California Games - 2 pages (90-91) Heroes of the Lance, Pool of Radiance - 2 pages (114-115) Operation Wolf - 1 page (116) Other Credits Art Editor :Gareth Jones Contributors :Ciarán Brennan, Steve Jarratt, Nick Kelly, Brian Nesbitt, Graham Taylor, Gary Whitta Publisher :Clive Pembridge Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains Atari ST Reviews